


Snow Day

by Midknight_thief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: This is a secret Santa gift for chapaeu-42 on tumblr, for the rvb secret Santa! I hope you all enjoy this! It’s some major fluffy bonding for everyone, with wash getting some love and some peace.





	Snow Day

It’s the quiet, peaceful days that Wash took his time to appreciate. Although they rarely happened on Chorus, the calm moments were drawn out as long as possible. However, after the war had ended on Chorus and the drama with Temple had ended, peace seemed to come easier these days. With the even more rare snowfall, everyone had something to do. Grif, Caboose, Simmons and Tucker had their respective teams engaged in a four way snowball fight, that somehow turned into a mess of Grif and Simmons turning on Caboose and Tucker and teaming up. Either way, smiles were all around in the snow. Sarge and Donut had taken up their free time by showing several of the soldiers how to make a proper snowman, using Lopez’ head as the snowman’s head.

And so, as everyone enjoyed their day, Wash watched them all from a building ledge high above it all. He took this rare moment to wear his civilian clothes, dressed up in whatever leftover winter clothing Chorus had scavenged up during and after the war. He idly picked at his gloves as he watched Doc enthusiastically hang up Christmas lights with Dr. Grey, smiling in amusement as Caboose caught eye of the bright colors, abandoning the snowball fight mid-throw to admire them. 

Everyone below took the lights as a sign to pause their activities, watching the blinking lights in awe. Wash caught a glimpse of Grif wrapping his arm around Simmons waist, and didn’t miss the smiles on both of their faces. Wash smiled as well, staring down at the people he had come to care about the most. He had almost missed the the footsteps coming up behind him in his peace, but turned to see Carolina. Her face was red from the cold, freckles almost blending in, her bright red hair stuffed up in the hand-made beanie Donut made. Of course, everyone had one in their unique armor colors.

She took a quiet seat next to the other former Free-lancer, enjoying the silence for a moment. They both watched the others below for a moment, before she smiled at him warmly. 

“Have you missed this as much as I have?” A chuckle from Wash caused a hot breath to puff from his lips, smoke trailing in the winter wind. He turned to one of his oldest friends, eyes bright through the slowly-disappearing eye bags from deprived sleep. 

“You know I have. It reminds me of the last Christmas we all had before... you know...”

They both turned back to the scene below, witnessing as a competition broke out to build the best and biggest snowman. Caboose has somehow man a snowman of Freckles, while Sarge attempted to make snow-Lopez 2.0. They both cracked up as Locus was dragged into the activities after finally walking out into the snow from the inside. They both laughed at their friend’s antics, just simply enjoying the time they had. 

Carolina smiled blissfully and took Wash’s hand, squeezing it gently. Wash allowed another small smiles to play on his face as he squeezed back, enjoying the company of his friend. He barely whispered as he spoke, watching his breath appear in the smoke again. “I’m so damn lucky to have you guys.”

“And were lucky to have you.” Carolina looked at him with as much seriousness in her eyes as possible. “You’re our family, Wash. We couldn’t imagine life without you.”

Not even trying to hide them, Wash let his tears fall freely, laughing quietly all the while. He laced their fingers together, letting his head fall on her shoulder. “Thanks, Lina.”

Carolina let her head gently fall on top of his, giggling quietly as the blond hairs on his head tickled her cold nose. Happy tears fell to match his as they watched their family play together below. They enjoyed their quiet moment together atop the building, before Wash finally rose to his feet. He helped her to her feet, smiling and holding her hand all the while. “Come on. Let’s go play with them.”

She grinned at him as both of their eyelashes became covered with snow and they shivered in the cold. “Yeah. Let’s go, David.” 

As they journeyed inside and back out into the snow downstairs, they were bombarded with their friends and family, begging them to join the fun. They were both more than happy to, and spent the rest of their day running around and playing games.

They all ended their night together, Christmas lights hung up in every room possible and a makeshift tree put up in the main lounge room. Hundreds of pictures were taken, before the best one was developed and hung up for all to see. In it, they all huddled close together under multi-colored lights and in front of the tree, clearly enjoying each other’s company. 

From now on, quiet days, loud ones, and every day in between was spent together, with everyone just enjoying the others’ company. Wash, Carolina, and everyone else had all that they would ever need.


End file.
